Digital Duellist
by Joey Taylor
Summary: Digital Duellist is the number one source for online news in the Duelling world. When Dimension Software Inc. invite its author to their tournament to show off their new technology, she gets drawn into more than just the games. Can Danielle get the story she wants for her site without losing more than just the plot? A Clanverse Summer Fic. Between Philospher's and Chamber.
1. Look What I Finally Got

_**Author Note: **_

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have and never will unfortunately.**_

_**This story will be told in blog format by the writer of Digital Duellist, it's a new writing style for me and probably the only way I'll ever get the first summer's events out for you all to see, so here's the first post. **_

_**Friday 12**__**th**__** April 1991**_

_**Look What I've Finally Got**_

Well I know I said that I would keep you all up to date on what was going on in regards to the latest Stroder Corp. Tournament but I felt I had to interrupt the coverage in order to show off something that I received this morning from a messenger.

[img=invitation. jpeg/img]

That's right.

I've finally gotten a participant pass to a tournament.

As you all know I've been to many tournaments in the past, but I've only ever had a press pass to them. This time I actually get to compete alongside some of the big name Duellists as opposed to just interviewing them.

Not only that but I'm getting to test some new equipment. Dimension Software Incorporated have just announced that their new holographic system is ready for use by the general public.

As such they're hosting a tournament on their private island to allow the best players in the world to try their 'DimDisk' before they get released to the general public. I don't know the full details about the new technology yet, but as I get more information I will share it with you all.

I'm actually looking forward to it. I doubt I'll last too far into the tournament. After all, as most of you are probably aware, I've never been too good at the game itself. It's an unfortunate fact that while I love the game and can and do practise for hours and against many people, I seem to be amongst the unfortunate few who never seem to be able to improve.

Still just getting invited to one of these even if it's purely, as I suspect, for promotional reasons is a cause for celebration.

Any advice would be useful guys. I plan on overhauling my deck before I go. I run a magician deck, so any recommendations for cards would be appreciated. Also any hints and tips for things to take with me to DimSoft Island would be great.

Right, next post: - Back to the Stroder Corp. Tournament.

**Posted by DMG at 18:32pm**

**129 Comments**


	2. A Few Last Minute Details

_**Thursday 1**__**st**__** August**_

_**A Few Last Minute Details**_

Well tomorrow I head for DimSoft Island. I'm feeling rather nervous now to be honest.

My flight leaves Gatwick at 08:45 tomorrow morning and will get into Tokyo twelve hours later. Luckily as long as there aren't too many delays there should be no problem with catching my boat as the flights were arranged by Dimension Inc.

Anyone hovering around Gatwick airport's departure lounge between quarter to five and whatever time they start loading the plane, look out for a teenager with brushy brown hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a leaf green dress that goes down to just above knee level and a pair of khaki shorts along with a khaki jacket and great clunky boots, say hi. It's probably me.

I have to get there three hours before my flight leaves so I'll probably get very bored. So I'll probably have my laptop out. I'll be on Kaiba Corp's DuellistOnline for some of the time. My username is DMG, if anyone's up for helping me with some last minute deck preparation.

It's requested, in the media pack, that we don't take our Duel Disks with us so for once I'll be leaving that at home. However thanks to the suggestions of a few of my readers who were at Duellist Kingdom a couple of years back, I've packed three bottles of water and two energy drinks, along with a bunch of travel food like granola bars and dried fruit.

Along with that, I've got a couple of tops and a select bunch of spares to settle my deck before the official registration starts. It's a little heavy, don't get me wrong. But I think I've gotten everything I'll need. Especially since I doubt I'll be part of the tournament for too long and I'm not sure if I'll be allowed to stick around as part of the press team after I lose.

Whatever the results of my participation, I plan on covering everything I can for as long as I have internet coverage. Including covering Dimension Inc. tech and what it can do, results from the final rounds, if I'm allowed to see them.

And I'll be once again trying to see if I can solve the undying mystery of what the hell is actually going on with Yugi Mutou. Since he recently reappeared on the Duelling Circuit after disappearing for nine months, I look forward to solving both the mystery of just where he vanished too and why there seems to be two Yugi Mutous.

Wish me luck.

**Posted by DMG at 19:45pm**

**146 Comments**


	3. Leaving for the Dimension Tournament

_**Friday 2**__**nd**__** August**_

_**Leaving for the Dimension Tournament.**_

So here I am. Sat in Gatwick Airport. Bored out of my mind. As predicted.

I have over an hour before my plane is due to leave for Tokyo and I think my deck's pretty much settled now so I have nothing to do.

At all.

So instead of sulking for the next hour, I'd thought I'd start by sharing a piece of news that I found interesting when I work up this morning.

I've heard tell that there was a disturbance at the Mutou residence last night. Police were called by the neighbours who thought that the shop had been broken into. Apparently there were signs of a struggle upstairs, but since Yugi was at the cinema and his Grandfather was out visiting a friend, there should have been no one home at the time, so we don't know what happened.

Perhaps that mysterious 'Other Yugi' we've all noticed appearing when the King of Games duels was at home. If so I hope he's okay.

In other news, I had to stick all my drinks in a suitcase that I have no idea what I'm going to do with on the other end. Perhaps I'll find somewhere I can donate it, or maybe just leave it on the ship. I don't want to be dragging it around the island, even if it has wheels.

I did run into a couple of Duellists from England in the departure lounge. Balfrey Ginger, the English champion and self proclaimed 'Master of Magic Cards,' along with a fan of his who challenged him in the departure lounge and was most disappointed when he didn't have his Duel Disk on him.

He did tell me later that his Duel Disk is in his suitcase but that he wasn't planning to do anything with it until after the tournament was over. In fact he had heard rumour that there might be a place we can store our extra bags until the tournament was over but until I hear something official I'm not going to trust it.

Oh they've changed my boarding gate, excuse me for a sec... Right here we are.

There's some new cards due out over here next week. Not in time for the tournament unfortunately but from what I've heard about the new set, there's nothing in it for me anyway. Lots of things for the dragon lovers of you out there, but me and my magicians will just have to feel lonely for now.

Ooh and there's an up and coming pair of tag team duellists who issued an official challenge to the current holders of the English Tag Team champions. The pair are fire deck users who build off of each other's decks to lock down the opponent and slowly whittle away at their opponent's life points using effects. It's a nasty combination but the pair are very good at it. I look forward to having a front row seat at that duel next Sunday.

Man I'm hungry. Should have eaten before I left. I think I'll go and get a breakfast from the McDonalds in the food court. I have plenty of time. I'll post again when I get to Tokyo.

**Posted by DMG at 06:41am**

**92 Comments**


	4. Ooh, I Have Internet on This Ship

_**Friday 2**__**nd**__** August**_

_**Ooh, I Have Internet on This Ship!**_

[img= boatqueue. jpeg/img]

Sorry, I haven't stopped since we arrived in Tokyo so I haven't had a chance to update the site. However I got lucky in that I managed to connect to the internet even right out in the middle of the ocean, thanks to the expensive but useful satellite coverage I purchased from KC a while back.

[img=dimdisk. jpeg/img]

I'm fully registered now and we've all received our DimDisks. To be honest they don't look that different from the KC Duel Disk except they don't have the holographic projectors attached making them much lighter than KC's design. Apparently the entire island is riddled with projectors so it won't matter where you are on the island, you'll always be able to summon your cards. I'm tempted to test this.

I'll have to work quick though, the way they've set up the Disks for this tournament means that when you hit zero life points the DimDisk will lock down and you'll be unable to access your deck until you report to the registration tents which will board you back onto the boat. The last 16 standing, and apparently there will be a sign projects when it hits that point, will go through to the quarter finals.

So basically I will be able to stick around, but once I lose, which, let's be fair about this, I'll probably do quite quickly, I'll lose access to my deck which I'm not overly pleased about. I suppose it's a good way of preventing people who get knocked out from causing aggro for the remaining Duellists. It just means I'll be wandering around with a useless piece of tech for the majority of the two days.

On the plus side though, no Ante rule which is good because I would have refused to enter if there had been one in place. My green clothed Dark Magician Girl is one of a kind, created for me by Pegasus himself and I'd hate to lose her.

Had a look around at the Duellists on this boat, it looks a lot like the usual crowd, Yugi Mutou, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Mai Valentine, the new girl who worked her way up the ranks swiftly, Kari Ironhide, Mako Tsunami, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood etc, etc. Most of the usual posturing from Rex and Weevil too so I escaped them rather swiftly.

Mako was talking about retiring at the end of this Tournament Season, apparently he's nearly earned enough money to buy his own boat and go looking for his father. I say good luck to him.

[img=YugiAndFriendsDim. jpeg/img]

I was going to interview Yugi about what happened at the shop last night, but his friends have closed ranks making it hard to get to him. Not only that but the Yugi on the boat is NOT the 'normal' Yugi. It's the Yugi who's normally only around when he duels and he appears to be in a rather foul mood. I thought it might be best, after watching even Weevil, who normally has no sense of self preservation, back away from him, to try interviewing him again at a later date.

The question is, since that particular Yugi tends to hang around when all the weird stuff we've noticed at tournaments over the years kicks off, am I walking into more than I realised?

Unlike the rumours I've heard about the boat to Duellist Kingdom there are separate sleeping quarters for everyone, which is a blessing since I doubt we'll be sleeping on beds tomorrow night if we're still in the tourney. Again though, as I was walking to my room, I noticed that Joey Wheeler had to be ordered away from Yugi Mutou's bedroom door. Since it's pretty much common knowledge by now that to get to Yugi you have to get through Joey, this too suggests that there's a bigger problem going on than I was aware of.

Since I've managed to miss the big incidents with things supposedly involving magic, it might be nice to get caught up in it for a change so I can give you a factual report as opposed to conflicting stories from eye witnesses.

Anyway I'll post again tomorrow, breakfast is at 7am so I'll be up long before we arrive on the island.

**Posted by DMG at 21:51pm**

**209 Comments**


	5. I Can See the Island From Here

_**Saturday 3**__**rd**__** August**_

_**I Can See the Island From Here**_

[img=dimsoftisland. jpeg/img]

From where I'm sitting on the top deck of the cruise ship Dimension have rented from someone or another, I have a rather spectacular view of DimSoft Island, where the tournament is going to be held.

It's small, rather green and almost tropical with a mountain system near the top that makes me want to test that boast about being able to summon anywhere by climbing it as far as I can. However it doesn't have the mass amounts of different terrain that Duellist Kingdom did which leads me to wonder how the system we're supposed to be testing is going to handle the field cards that I know certain players are fixated on. (Mako Tsunami and his 'Umi' and 'Legendary Ocean' cards anyone?)

It would be rather amusing, I have to admit, if the projectors emitted it to a certain distance, so you could literally go from walking on the grass to wading in water. Cartoonish I know, but still funny.

Walked in on 'scary' Yugi and some guy in a nondescript suit and sunglasses, along with black hair and polished shoes, having a debate on the deck when I went for a stroll after breakfast. 'Scary' Yugi was snarling something about 'if you've harmed one hair on his head' suggesting that someone may have indeed been home when the shop was broken into on the 1st of the month and may not still be there now.

Didn't get much more information than that. The moment the pair spotted me the goon stalked off and Yugi went inside, possibly to get breakfast. Have to wonder, if someone important to the King of Games has been kidnapped as I'm beginning to suspect, why he hasn't alerted the police or at least Dimension, whose island this whole incident seems to be going down on?

I'm slowly compiling a list of questions for him and his friends about what's going on. I will get to ask them eventually, I'll make sure of that. It's just a little frustrating right now.

Due to depart from the boat in about three quarters of an hour so after that updates might get a little sporadic depending on how I do and when I can get a short break in order to get something written. Who knows, this might be the last you hear of me until the Quarter Finalists are announced tomorrow evening.

Ha. Haha. Hahahahahaha. Yeah right.

**Posted by DMG at 07:43am**

**209 Comments**


	6. Well That Was Short And Sweet

_**Saturday 3**__**rd**__** August**_

_**Well That Was Short and Sweet**_

Well I'm out already.

[DUELLISTONLINE: SAVEDDUEL= DimSoftDMGvsShaneJordanReplay. vdo]

I suppose we should start with the Duel Report for my only Duel of the tournament but I think you'll find that that the DuellistOnline video playback tells the tale all by itself. Once again it was proved that I shouldn't try to play in a competitive environment as Shane Jordan, the other American champion alongside Rebecca Hawkins, who I have been told isn't here because Dimension classified her as too young to be dragged out into the middle of nowhere, counters my moves at every turn.

It's games like this that make me wonder what the point to people like me playing the game really is. The game loses some of its appeal when it doesn't matter what you do or how hard you try, you lose. I mean I'm no rookie. I've been playing Duel Monsters for about a decade now. You would have thought that with that much practise and a well built and tested deck I would at least stand a chance against other Duellists in the competitive arena.

Apparently not. Perhaps it's just me. Perhaps there's something I'm doing wrong. Comments like 'trying to play Duel Monsters' will not be appreciated by the way.

Anyway getting off one of my pet peeves and getting back to the tournament and Dimension Software's new tech, I did manage to test the DimDisk in the forest and over by the beach before I got caught heading for the mountains by Shane and knocked out of the tournament. It does look like they can be used anywhere but I'd still like to do more through testing before I accept their claims without any qualms.

Went to the registration tent to ask if they would unlock my disk so I could continue testing and was informed that unless I wanted to get back on the boat, they had been told that they weren't allowed to unlock any competitor's DimDisk, no matter who asked.

[img=backofguy. jpeg/img]

Which made me question why, just as I was heading back out again, a guy in a suit and a Dimension Software name badge on offered to unlock my disk for me as long as I didn't challenge anyone. I accepted his offer, after all it meant I could do some more testing in other parts of the island.

I'm thinking it's possibly because I can't give them the review they've requested if I haven't really had a chance to play with their system but still he was breaking the rules to let me do so, so I feel a bit like I'm cheating.

**Posted by DMG at 10:24am**

**189 Comments**


End file.
